


Um Grande Pagamento

by Senhora_Hatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M, Multi, shikasaku
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senhora_Hatake/pseuds/Senhora_Hatake
Summary: Dada como pagamento para quitar as dívidas, Sakura se vê sem saída ao estar debaixo dos carinhos ele.Por quanto tempo tentará fugir?Ela conseguiria resistir a ele?Talvez, fugir não fosse uma alternativaNa Idade média - História feita para a leitora Emillyohannasam,Essa é a parte 1 da Série...1•Um Grande Pagamento2•Nas Suas Mãos3•Aos Seus Pés4•Destrua-me
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Kakasaku na idade média, um drama.  
> Se for sensível a sofrimento, indico que não a leia!  
> Contém Bdsm, Tortura, Sofrimento.  
> Contém trisal.

A tarde caía e com ela a felicidade de quem poderia continuar a viver em seu lugar, Sakura colhia alguns legumes em sua horta para que pudesse fazer um belo jantar. Mais cedo, seu pai havia partido na esperança de que conseguisse pagar a dívida em que se encontravam.  
As roupas balançavam no pequeno varal feito com cordas espessas com o a brisa do fim de tarde, era como se tudo fosse realmente dar certo em suas vidas.  
Estava orgulhosa, entrou para sua casa e vestiu seu avental que ficava ao lado da porta em sua pequena cozinha a lenha, colocando seus legumes de molho temperou seu porco para que tivesse o melhor naquela noite. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer para agradecer ao seu pai pelo grande esforço que estava fazendo, sabia que não era fácil proteger e cuidar da própria terra além da família.  
  
Viviam em uma pequena casa amadeirada, o campo lhe davam liberdade para viverem tranquilos dentro daquele pequeno local, uma pequena plantação tomava. Não era muito, já que ultimamente não estavam conseguindo pagar suas dívidas com a colheita mas ao menos era o suficiente para que os alimentasse. Eram apenas ela e seus pais, não tinham muito e mesmo assim viviam bem.  
  
Entretida com seu trabalho enquanto descascava e cortava os legumes com a ajuda de sua mãe, ouviu a porta ranger anunciando a chegada de seu pai. Sabia que traria notícias de como foi, estava ansiosa para lhe dar o jantar de agradecimento por seu esforço.  
Mebuki lhe ajudava com as panelas da cozinha quando ouviu seu pai anunciar sua chegada.   
  
— Estou de volta.  
  
Sakura se virou com seu sorriso doce e com surpresa olhou para os cinco homens que haviam em sua casa. — Sejam bem vindos. — Disse timidamente limpando as mãos em seu avental.  
  
Três guardas aguardavam pacientes com suas grandes espadas e roupas parecidas. O mais velho com longos fios brancos em sua cabeça presos na metade deixava algumas mechas sob seu rosto, tinha o sorriso largo, vestia uma bonita roupa creme com adornos em dourado, tão caro como podia ser e ao seu lado com parte de seu rosto coberto, tinha uma longa cicatriz que descia de suas sobrancelhas claras e se estendia até por baixo do tecido escuro, uma marca que provavelmente havia ganhado em alguma de suas batalhas. Com cabelos acinzentados, vestia uma longa túnica preta e mantinha as mãos descansadas em seus bolsos, seus olhos negros a encarava em silêncio.   
  
O mais velho a olhou com seu largo sorriso e voltou a olhar para seu pai. — Muito bonita meu caro Kizashi, Muito bonita.   
  
— Sim e uma ótima dona de casa, como a mãe. — Apertou os dedos de Mebuki enquanto falava.  
  
— Pai? — Tentou não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, Kizashi apenas a olhou fazendo com que abaixasse o olhar entendendo que não deveria dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, Sakura segurou seus dedos atrás de seu corpo na tentativa de se desculpar pela intromissão.  
  
— Maravilha, voltaremos dentro de um dia para buscá-la. — Disse enquanto se virava. — Temos uma grande festa para preparar!  
  
Com uma breve reverência em sua direção o homem de cabelos acinzentados partiu seguido pelos seus guardas. Angustiada, olhou para seu pai que mantinha a mão firme nas de Mebuki.   
  
— Pai... o que...  
  
— Basta, Sakura. — Disse respirando fundo. — Eles virão te buscar amanhã, esteja pronta. Sua mãe ajudará a se arrumar para a chegada deles.  
  
— Pai.. o que quer dizer com isso.   
  
— Você se casara com o lorde, foi o único jeito que consegui de pagar a nossa dívida.   
  
Sakura arregalou os olhos, perdeu o equilíbrio de suas pernas e apoiando nas madeiras de sua cozinha o olhou incrédula. Mebuki soltou a mão de Kizashi e com cuidado segurou as dela na tentativa de acalmar seus nervos.  
  
— Querida, pode ser que seja a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida. — Disse tocando em seu rosto.  
  
Sakura soltou sua mão devagar e segurando o choro seguiu correndo para seu quarto, não queria ser obrigada a se casar com alguém que nem sabia quem era, tinha extremo medo de que isso pudesse acontecer um dia. Sempre imaginou que seus pais a deixariam encontrar o amor sem obrigação alguma, mas tão enganada e iludida, provavelmente teria como marido um lorde porco que a trataria tão mal como uma pobre escrava.   
Mas se passaram tantos anos e nunca foi obrigada a nada disso, que se sentia traída por seu próprio pai que prometeu cuidar de sua vida.  
Jogada em sua pequena cama colocou em sua cabeça que não ficaria naquele lugar, certa de sua escolha sairia antes que não tivesse mais escolha sobre sua própria vida.  
  
E com uma pequena sacola cheia com alguns vestidos pulou para fora de sua pequena janela, com a falta de equilíbrio caiu batendo com seus joelhos no chão. Tentando não fazer barulho tampou a própria boca não deixando com que seu resmungo de dor saísse de seus lábios, se apoiando nas madeiras de sua casa se levantou com a sacola nas mãos e em silêncio andou tentando passar despercebida por trás de sua horta.  
  
— A onde pensa que está indo?  
  
Sakura gelou e tremendo virou o corpo para onde vinha o som forte de sua voz, apoiado na árvore que tinham ao lado de sua casa um dos guardas que estavam dentro de sua casa apoiava os braços atrás da cabeça.   
Se desencostando dali, caminhou lentamente em sua direção. Sabia que não conseguiria correr muito mais que o guarda que a observava enquanto tentava sua falha fuga.  
  
Segurando firme em seu braço a puxou com cuidado de volta para sua casa. — Por favor, me deixe ir ninguém saberá que me deixou escapar. — Implorou para o homem que seguia em sua frente a levando de volta.  
  
— Não posso fazer isso, fui deixado aqui para que não acontecesse nada com você até que meu lorde viesse buscá-la.  
  
O homem a levou com cuidado e em sua porta a abriu para que entrasse, estava desesperada para não precisar estar nessa situação.  
  
Seu pai saiu de seu quarto e com o rosto coberto de raiva a pegou pelo pulso e carregou para dentro da casa. — Já fechei a sua janela, agora vá descansar, não pode fugir disso Sakura, já foi decidido.   
  
Magoada puxou seu braço sem se importar com seu pai, correu para seu quarto na sua última noite em liberdade. Chorou como se ainda fosse uma pequena criança, o ar era pouco para conter sua respiração entrecortada pelos seus soluços.  
E tão cansada de chorar, adormeceu prometendo a si mesma que não desistiria de ter sua própria vida em paz, sairia dessa situação de um jeito ou de outro.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sua manhã se passou com muito peso, sua mãe escolheu um de seus melhores vestidos lhe fez uma longa tranças em seus cabelos rosados.   
Infeliz e desacreditada da atitude de seu pai, Sakura não lhe dirigiu a palavra em nenhuma hora do dia. Sabia que não tinha escolha alguma em relação a sua decisão, mas como o pai que sempre foi deveria lhe dar o mínimo de escolha.  
Fadada a ser de alguém que jamais viu em toda a sua vida, imaginava o quão velho e porco deveria ser seu futuro marido. Sabia da reputação dos lordes dos arredores, seu pai que costumava sair para vender parte de sua horta pelas vilas vizinhas sempre lhe trazia alguma história que acabou presenciando em sua visita.

Suas mulheres eram tratadas como apenas um corpo que pudesse carregar um herdeiro digno de ser seu sucessor e seu corpo servia apenas como um belo corpo para o satisfazer a qualquer momento que quisesse. Não estava preparada para isso, Sakura imaginava poder encontrar alguém um dia que a realmente amasse e pudesse ter tudo o que seus pais pareciam ter.

Aguardava sua mãe terminar de preparar seu banho, afinal, deveria estar perfeita para quem quer que fosse, não era novidade desde o dia anterior que seu coração doía com essa sua nova realidade.

Mebuki lavou seu corpo com todas as especiarias mais caras que existiam em sua pequena casa, sem ânimo a olhava fazer seu trabalho impecável deixando que sua pele ficasse perfeita para sua partida. Com um de seus melhores vestidos, ela lhe vestiu e juntou seus cabelos em uma pequena coroa da trança que já havia em seus cabelos. Como um carinho adornou sua coroa de fios rosados com pequenas flores. 

Completamente impecável, com o tecido vermelho que cobria seu corpo em um lindo vestido detalhado em dourado, Sakura estava pronta para ser levada. 

— Está pronta, querida. — A mulher que lhe preparou tão cuidadosamente lhe disse.

Sakura olhou para sua mãe e no fundo de seus olhos podia ver a dor que lhe tomava, não seria de todo mal apelar para o lado de sua mãe na tentativa de poder fugir para qualquer lugar longe dali. 

—Mãe.

Mebuki suspirou e Sakura podia ver o quanto costinha seus sentimentos. 

— Não faça isso, querida. — Disse tirando do tecido vermelho o amassado que tomava parte de sua saia. — Tenho certeza que será para seu bem.

Não podia conter as lagrimas que tentavam tomar conta de seus olhos, lacrimejava tentando conter a emoção de desespero que lhe tomava seu coração.

O som dos trotes dos cavalos anunciaram a chegada de seu temido destino, o relinchar a fez congelar em seu lugar enquanto a porta da frente de sua casa era aberta. De seu quarto, sua mãe a puxava com delicadeza para o inicio de sua tortura, um de seus guardas a esperava ao lado da porta de entrada. Não se despediu de qualquer um dos dois, deixaria que a dor falasse por contra própria.

Uma bela carruagem a esperava em frente a cerca de sua pequena casa, e com a ajuda do mesmo guarda que deteve sua fuga, segurou em sua mão para que pudesse subir naquele carro enquanto que com sua outra mão segurava a saia de seu vestido vermelho para que pudesse encaixar nos degraus de madeira. 

Sakura imaginou diversas vezes que seu futuro marido apareceria com uma bela barriga proeminente e seu péssimo gosto para qualquer coisas que a vida pudesse lhe dar além de sua possível idade avançada.

Não havia sinal de qualquer homem assim, apenas o mesmo homem que havia estado em sua casa no dia anterior. De cabelos acinzentados e sobrancelhas tão claras como os próprios fios, ele segurava um pequeno livro próximo ao rosto e se sentava ao outro lado daquela carruagem.

Em silêncio olhava para as próprias mãos na tentativa falha de segurar o choro, com a cabeça baixa respirava devagar.

— Nunca abaixe sua cabeça, é bonita demais para deixar com que os sentimentos do futuro que ainda não conheceu tomar sua vida.

Sakura levantou seu rosto e encarou seus profundos olhos negros, provavelmente seu "noivo" o havia enviado para que tivesse certeza de sua chegada, ele não havia nem se dignado a aparecer.

— Muito melhor. — Disse virando a pagina de seu pequeno livro, — A propósito, sou Kakashi Hatake seu futuro marido.

Tola, virou os olhos em direção a pequena janela daquele carro, tentando esconder o rubor que tomou conta da pele de seu rosto. Não daria a ele esse gosto de ter conseguido deixá-la tão sem graça quanto podia, encarou o longo pasto em que correu por sua juventude tentando não manter o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

Em seus vinte e dois anos, não havia saído de casa mais do que para brincar em meio a grama alta que o aquele campo lhe dava. 

Suspirou vendo toda a sua vida esvair junto com a distância que a carruagem tomava.

Uma viagem longa e uma grande demora, evitar o olhar do homem que hora ou outra sentia queimar sua pele era difícil. O sol estava descendo pelo horizonte a ponto de deixar o céu levemente alaranjado, sabia que nunca mais poderia voltar para casa e mesmo assim continuava forte o plano de tentar fugir e tomar as rédeas de sua vida.

Ao longe podia ver uma grande muralha tomar conta de sua visão, e ao se aproximar tomava uma grande altura. 

— Chegamos. — Disse fechando seu livro. 

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça, tão concentrada na grandiosidade do lugar, encarava a chegada dos grandes portões de ferro sendo abertas. E como um estouro, a quantidade exagerada de barulhos e gritaria de comerciantes encheram o carro. 

Subindo a rua daquela vila, via crianças brincarem de espadas e seus pais observando um pouco mais ao longe em um banco de pedra, os comerciantes faziam sua propaganda em alto e bom som tentando chamar a clientela para suas pequenas barracas.

Um misto de emoção e curiosidade encheu os olhos de Sakura, o verde esmeralda de seus olhos brilhavam com a alegria daquele lugar, jamais havia visto algo do tipo.

A carruagem atravessou a grande praça do centro e rápido entrou pelos altos portões de um pequeno castelo, seu coração palpitava sua viagem acabou e a porta do seu transporte foi aberta. O homem desceu em sua frente e logo lhe estendeu a mão para que a ajudasse a descer, mas durou tão pouco que agradeceu mentalmente pela sua perceptível mania de descansar as mãos nos bolsos. 

Ele subiu as escadas que dava acesso as grandes portas arredondadas, os guardas que se mantinham parados em cada lado de sua extremidade abriram as porta recebendo um leve aceno de seu lorde.

Um grande salão arredondado se estendia, escadas pegavam as duas extremidades e subiam em curva até o andar superior. O grande tapete que dava início a porta principal e se estendia reto pelo meio e tinha seu fim num grande corredor, pequenas portas se mostravam fechadas debaixo daquela escada em curva. Grandes portas duplas davam acesso ao que parecia ser uma grande cozinha. 

Uma pequena moça de longos cabelos loiros aguardava pacientemente na ponta da escada, ele seguiu tranquilo em direção a moça que lhe lançava um doce sorriso sereno.

— Esta é Ino, será sua dama de companhia enquanto eu não puder estar ao seu lado. Ela lhe mostrará o castelo e os aposentos. Sinta-se a vontade. — Ele não a tocou, apenas curvou um pouco o corpo e partiu em direção ao corredor do grande salão.

— Venha, mostrarei a senhora seus aposentos. — Disse olhando com seus profundos olhos azuis.

Ela subiu as escadas e Sakura a seguia devagar, parando na primeira porta no grande corredor que havia no segundo andar abriu a primeira porta a direita, um grande quarto florido se revelou ali dentro.  
Tão lindo e espaçoso tinha uma grande cama que do centro do quarto era coberto por lençóis claros, um grande dossel descia das hastes que vinham do teto.   
A mobília adornada com pequenos detalhes em dourados ocupavam o lugar em frente a cama, estava tão encantada com toda a beleza daquele lugar. Mas nada podia ser trocado pelo seu desejo de ser livre. 

— Meu senhor achou que ficaria mais confortável aqui antes que se casassem. — Sakura engoliu em seco, não sabia como as coisas iriam funcionar e recebendo um olhar compreensivo de sua "dama de companhia" suspirou. — Ele é um homem bom, não se preocupe tanto, verá com o tempo.

— Um homem bom não recebe uma mulher como sua esposa apenas para sanar uma dívida.

A moça respirou fundo. — Nenhuma de nós estamos livres de um casamento como esse, algumas de nós apenas tem sorte de ter um bom marido. — Disse sincera. — Meu senhor é um bom homem e amanhã depois que se casarem vera isso. Agora descanse, sei que teve uma longa viagem.

Sakura suspirou, então sua sentença de morte começaria logo. Se deitou no meio dos lençóis e de deixou desabar até que pegasse num sono profundo sem sonhos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estava perdida em meio ao sono, enquanto batiam em sua porta. Não queria levantar já que sua sentença estava para acontecer. Não estava pronta para perder sua liberdade e sua vida sendo esposa daquele homem, deixou baterem na porta enquanto se revirava na cama. O dossel não poderia esconde-la, queria apenas dormir eternamente.

— Senhora, Sakura... — A moça tentava.

Talvez se fingisse sua morte a deixariam em paz, — Estou indo.

Sem vontade alguma ela se levantou e com um grande pesar destrancou a porta puxando seu trinco, a loira entrou com um largo sorriso no rosto segurando uma grande bandeja e apoiado em seu ombro um longo vestido avermelhado.

— Trouxe seu café, e seu vestido. — Entrou deixando com que Sakura fechasse a porta atrás de si. — Meu senhor pediu para que trouxesse.

— Trouxe meu vestido? — Confusa, questiona os grandes olhos azuis.

— Creio que não gostaria de se preparar para o casamento no quarto principal, então ele me pediu que trouxesse para cá. — Sakura olhava para ela ainda tentando processar toda a informação que havia recebido, Ino lhe lançou um sorriso compreensivo e continuou. — O quarto onde dormirá a partir de hoje.

O quarto onde dormiria ao lado dele, Sakura respirou fundo, sua cabeça girava com tudo o que estava acontecendo e estava rápido demais.  
Se sentou na cama enquanto a sua dama de companhia deixava a bandeja em cima da cômoda e esticava o vestido ao seu lado na cama.

Era simplesmente lindo, branco descia longo até o fim com detalhes dourados em todo o comprimento de sua frente, por cima compondo o restante do vestido branco um outro vestido de mangas compridas, vermelho com fios dourados desciam por toda a bainha e tinha o trançado de seu espartilho nas costas.

Ino se pôs ao seu lado e pareceu perceber todo o turbilhão de emoções que ela sentia naquele momento.

— Não fique assim, sei que perceberá o quanto meu senhor é bom e gentil. — Ela suspirou e se levantou. — Coma, terá um longo dia. Voltarei após o almoço para lhe preparar. 

Sakura acenou concordando, sabia que estando ali não teria escapatória mas, não deixaria de tentar ir embora daquele lugar independente do que dizem sobre o homem que a terá como esposa.

Se levantou e se aproximou daquela cômoda, pegou a bandeja e a levou para a mesa de cabeceira. Não morreria de fome, sua provável morte seria por fugir de seus domínios, mas ao menos tentaria para ter uma vida em paz.

Comeu devagar assim talvez atrasasse a sua grande sentença no final desse dia, não estava preparada e não imaginou que sua vida seria dessa forma. tinha medo, ter que ser de alguém que jamais viu em sua vida.

Sempre sonhou em encontrar alguém que a amasse e a quisesse do jeito que era, agora estava dentro de um grande quarto escondida dentro do dossel de uma enorme cama. Estava sendo obrigada a se casar com aquele homem apenas para pagar a divida das terras de seu pai.

Sendo tirada de seus devaneios, bateram em sua porta e tentando se recompor de toda aquele peso que deixou subir em suas costas sentou direito na cama.

Então ele entrou, com seu rosto coberto imaginou milhões de coisas que poderiam estar debaixo daquele tecido que o escondia. 

— Queria apenas saber se conseguiu descansar. — Disse olhando próximo a porta. — Já que teremos um grande dia pela frente, espero que se alimente bem, logo trarão seu almoço e estarei a esperando para a cerimônia.

Sakura viu seus olhos curvarem lhe dando a sombra de um sorriso e logo saiu lhe deixando sozinha, Não daria a ele o gosto de estar perdida em toda a essa situação. Não sabia como ele era e como poderia trata-la depois de ser oficialmente sua esposa, tinha medo e montaria um plano para estar longe daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.  
Não demorou para que sua porta fosse aberta novamente e a loira simpática entrasse com outra bandeja.

— Está pronta para começarmos? — Negou com a cabeça e Ino riu carinhosamente de seu pequeno desespero. — Vamos, será a noiva mais linda de todo o mundo. — Disse andando para a pequena porta que havia ao lado da cômoda. 

Não estava acostumada a ser cuidada dessa forma e ali sempre estavam fazendo ou a ajudando a fazer algo. Entrou no pequeno espaço, Ino estava enchendo a pequena banheira quando entrou naquele cômodo, o vapor tomava conta de todo o espaço. 

Uma grande janela tomava conta de um dos lados do espaço e em cima de um pequeno balcão alguns frascos de possíveis óleos para banho, alguns bancos ficavam ao lado de um grande cabideiro ao lado da porta. Ino a ajudou a se despir, coisa que poderia muito bem fazer sozinha, mas não questionou, havia muitas coisas que queria questionar mas sabia que não haveria resposta alguma.

Lavou seus cabelos enquanto Sakura olhava para a grande janela, seus dias de liberdade estavam acabando e deveria começar a planejar sua fuga, talvez fingir que estava tudo bem e assim, não teriam motivos para procura-la por um longo tempo.

Não podia acreditar em ter sido tão abandonada por sua própria família, seu pai nunca havia aceitado, desde seus dias de mais jovem ele nunca a havia forçado nada disso. Já não fazia questão de lhe mandar qualquer tipo de carta ou dizer a ele que estava bem. 

Ino lhe entregou a toalha e vestindo uma longa chemise, encaixou um dos espartilhos que retirou de uma das gavetas. Colocou pelos seus braços a primeira parte do vestido branco, e como um longo casaco vestiu o vermelho. 

— Ficou perfeito em você! — Disse batendo palmas fazendo sua longa trança loira balançar. — Meu senhor que escolheu essa cor e estava certo como sempre.

— Você parece gostar muito dele. — Disse enquanto era levando até a penteadeira ao lado da grande janela. — Sempre sorri quando fala sobre ele.

Ino sorriu docemente, — Devemos tudo a ele. — Sorriu enquanto penteava seus cabelos rosados. 

Ela puxou algumas mechas e as prendeu atrás de sua cabeça, torceu o comprimento em um coque baixo em apenas um lado de sua cabeça. De dentro da gaveta daquela penteadeira tirou um pequeno pingente com fios dourados em sua testa. 

— Está pronta! — Disse sorrindo para ela, podia ver gentileza e sinceridade, não havia maldade em seus olhos azuis.

Sakura sentiu seus olhos marejarem, estava quase na hora de pertencer a alguém e tudo o que pensava era que, seu próprio destino a havia traído também em demorar tanto para lhe impor essa realidade e em lhe deixar amar a vida sozinha.

— Não chore, por favor. Eu estarei aqui o tempo todo e pode confiar em mim para qualquer coisa. — Disse aproximando o rosto. — Até para escapar. — Falou em sussurro.

Sakura sorriu em uma lufada de ar, realmente não havia maldade em seu olhar. 

— Apenas se nunca me chamar de senhora. 

A loira sorriu em cumplicidade e sua porta foi levemente aberta depois de algumas batidas. E um de seus guardas se põe no batente da porta, seus cabelos pretos e presos no alto da cabeça a olhou de cima a baixo antes de enfiar as mãos nos bolsos.

— Está na hora.

Sakura olhou para a janela, não havia percebido que o sol se pôs, engoliu em seco e deixou com que sua dama de companhia a guiasse para fora dos aposentos florido, de cima do corredor podia ver como aquele grande salão havia mudado. 

Grandes cortinas vermelhas desciam das janelas que ficavam ao lado das portas principais, o grande tapete comprido agora era um enorme e bonito tapete redondo. Uma mesa bloqueava a passagem para o corredor inferior e apenas algumas pessoas estavam presentes, todos bem vestidos esperavam por sua chegada. E estava feito, dali não havia escapatória então desceu as escadas segurando seu belo vestido e se deixou ser acompanhada por Ino. 

O grande homem de cabelos brancos lhe estendeu a mão com um largo sorriso, Sakura sem pensar muito a aceitou. Sem qualquer motivo para sorrir encarou o homem que logo seria considerado seu esposo, de cinza escuro fazendo seus cabelos claros se destacarem contra suas vestes. Parecia ser um homem fora dos padrões que conhecia e completamente sério a olhava com suavidade enquanto o homem a levava em sua direção, não houve palavras enquanto pegava levemente a sua mão e a conduzia ao altar. 

Uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros os esperava, com um pesado vestido azul escuro estava atrás da longa mesa. Kakashi soltou sua mão que havia pego e a com ela conduzido até lá, com um longo lenço vermelho ela fez com que segurassem as mãos um do outro e assim torceu o tecido sob suas mãos entrelaçadas.

Sakura não queria estar ali e ter que dizer que seria apenas dele na vida e na morte, mas o fez. Sabia que se não o fizesse teria um fim antecipado e não adiantaria seu plano de fuga, então repetiu os votos daquela mulher de olhos castanhos e bebeu o mesmo vinho que ele tomou.

Como um grande estouro ela anunciou o fim da cerimônia e com ela estava liberado para que ele a beijasse, seu corpo gelou e como um grande tomate enrubesceu. Puxou seu corpo delicadamente depois da mulher retirar o lenço vermelho de suas mãos, ele sorriu com os olhos provavelmente por vê-la tão envergonhada. Levantou seu rosto delicadamente e tão rápido como num piscar de olhos tocou levemente seus lábios, pôde sentir a textura de de sua boca mas não viu seu rosto. 

Envergonhada abaixou os olhos e se deixou ser conduzida para atrás da grande mesa, a musica começou alta enquanto os convidados dançavam em meio ao salão. Bebiam e riam alto junto com o som que ecoava pelas paredes do castelo, Sakura via tudo em câmera lenta enquanto permanecia sentada ao lado de seu *marido*.

O homem grisalho que dançava e ria alto seguiu em sua direção, e com sua mão estendida olhava sorridente para ela. 

— Vamos dançar querida.

Inconscientemente olhou para Kakashi que apenas acenou concordando para a sua pequena questão, ele a conduziu ate o meio do salão e a rodopiava com agilidade mesmo mostrando que estava alterado pela quantidade de alcool.

— Que você cuide muito bem de meu filho e lhe dê muitos herdeiros, han! — Disse rindo alto enquanto a girava entre as pessoas que dançavam se divertindo com eles.

— Já chega, meu pai, — Kakashi interrompeu a alegre dança do homem grisalho. — Deixe-me tomar minha esposa de você, já a importunou o bastante.

O homem riu alto e seguiu para o meio da pista e logo já estava dançando com alguma outra moça.

— Perdoe meu pai ele pode ser um pouco inoportuno as vezes. — Disse passando a mão por sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. 

— Ele parece ser muito animado. — Respondeu sem olhar em seus olhos. 

Kakashi levantou seu rosto devagar. 

— Jamais abaixe seu rosto, o mundo precisa ver a beleza que carrega. 

Sakura enrubesceu e deixou seu corpo ser guiado por aquele que agora era seu marido, deferente de seu pai ele a levava levemente e hora ou outra que olhava em sua direção sorria levemente fazendo uma pequena curva em seus olhos.

— Muito bem! — O homem gritou, — Hora dos pombinhos subirem! 

Os convidados aplaudiram e vibraram enquanto ele a soltava e segurava sua mão para lhe dar apoio, subiram as escadas devagar e Sakura tremia levemente já sabendo o que lhe aconteceria. Seguiram até o fim do corredor e na última porta ele a abriu deixando com que entrasse primeiro e logo a fechou.

O grande quarto era iluminado por velas e candelabros com uma pequena chama que aquecia singelamente o lugar, os lençóis brancos cobriam uma grande cama que com as quatro hastes dava apoio para o grande dossel com o véu branco. 

Sakura entrou e seguiu até a ponta da cama, após Kakashi trancar a porta seguiu até suas costas. Devagar puxou o laço que prendia todo o seu vestido o fazendo pesar e cair aos seus pés, Sakura permanecia com os olhos fechados. Ele puxou o grampo que prendia seus cabelos que caíram por seus ombros, estava nervosa e sem pausa tirou o pingente de seus cabelos.

Ele não pôs as mãos em seu corpo apenas depositou um beijo demorado em seu ombro. — Não a tocarei até que realmente queira ser minha. — E logo após ouviu a porta bater.

Sakura exalou, sem saber muito o que fazer e quando ele voltaria. Se deitou entre os lençóis brancos e se encolheu na ponta, estava exausta e não viu o sono chegar à levando para um grande e profundo sono.


	4. Capítulo 4

A sua consciência voltava aos poucos junto com a claridade que passava pela grande janela, se espreguiçando virou seu corpo em direção ao centro da cama. Congelou e segurou firme a respiração, na outra ponta da cama seu *marido* estava virado de costas, com uma camisa escura de linho e sem o tecido que cobria seu rosto e pescoço. 

Assustada achou que estava sozinha, após encarar os cabelos acinzentados se virou devagar tentando não acorda-lo. Exalou devagar se encolhendo novamente na ponta da cama, seus ossos tremeram levemente enquanto tentava lembrar em que momento da noite ele havia voltado.

— Eu prometi não tocar em você até que realmente me queira, não que não dormiria ao lado da bela mulher que agora me pertence.

Sakura respirou devagar enquanto sentia a cama se mover, ele depositou outro beijo em seu ombro, se sentou enquanto via ele andar pelo grande quarto. Segurou a ponta de seus cabelos rosados e observou enquanto se arrumava, não conseguiu ver seu rosto e tão rápido como levantou já estava devidamente vestido. 

— Tenho alguns problemas para resolver essa manhã, deixarei Ino para cuidar de você e lhe mostrar a vila. Volte antes do jantar.

Sakura acenou em concordância e ele saiu dos aposentos, se jogou novamente entre os lençóis brancos estava sem vontade alguma de fazer qualquer coisa. Seu *marido* ao menos havia lhe dado um tempo e em nenhum momento tentou tocar em seu corpo, respeitou mesmo ela não pedido para que o fizesse.

Isso não mudaria seus planos, tudo o que queria era sair dali e viver em paz e talvez encontrar alguém que a quisesse e a amasse.

— Senhora, Sakura? — Foi tirada de seus devaneios depressa enquanto a moça entrava em seu quarto. — O café já está pronto, não irá descer?

— Não posso passar o dia dentro desse enorme quarto?

A loira riu e seguiu para dentro de uma pequena porta ao lado da cômoda. 

— Prepararei seu banho e poderá conhecer a vila, o que acha?

Sakura levantou sem muita vontade e a seguiu para a pequeno cômodo que dava acesso a um quarto de banho, parecido com o do quarto florido com a diferença de apenas ser bem maior, viu Ino encher a banheira de água quente, ainda não se conformando com todo esse cuidado excessivo, entrou dentro do lugar deixando ela molhar seus cabelos.

Se deixou ser lavada e logo estava devidamente vestida, com os cabelos presos com uma simples trança enfeitada com fios dourados e um longo vestido azul claro, Sakura seguiu sua dama de companhia para fora dos aposentos.

Aceitou seu braço para descer as escadas e atravessaram o grande salão, as portas principais foram abertas e uma leve brisa bateu em seus rostos. Desceram uma pequena escadaria de pedras e os guardas abriram os grandes portões de ferro que guardavam.

A grande praça estava cheia, os comerciantes gritavam e ofereciam seus produtos com animação, as mulheres passeavam segurando suas sacolas e tentavam barganhar um preço melhor neles.

Sakura andava devagar com o braço apoiado em Ino, as crianças brincavam no meio da praça e riam com com suas espadas e escudos de madeira, as mães sentadas nos bancos do canto da praça conversavam e cuidavam dos filhos menores. Ino cumprimentava todos que passavam e com um belo sorriso no rosto faziam uma breve reverencia para Sakura, os comerciantes ofereciam um pouco de cada um de seus produtos e ela aceitava com um lindo sorriso doce.

Desceram entre as ruas daquela pequena vila, as casa eram grudadas umas nas outras e uma grande maioria tinha uma pequena horta em seu quintal. As roupas secas balançavam com o vento daquele dia quente e tudo parecia tão bonito e feliz, Sakura imaginava quais os motivos de viverem tão bem e sem medo algum de um grande ataque, já que a vila parecia ser bem próspera.

As ruas de terra tinha o fim num grande pasto mais para baixo na vila, mesmo com tanta gente morando um lugar tão pequeno não conseguiu vem em nenhum dos cantos daquele lugar miséria ou qualquer um que mostrasse não estar feliz com a vida que tinham ali.

Sakura suspirou sentindo a brisa quente bater em seu rosto enquanto subiam de volta para a grande movimentação da praça, talvez tivesse julgado mal o homem que tinha como esposo mas indiferentemente um homem bom não teria uma mulher como forma de quitar uma divida de pessoas do campo. Se deixou ser levada para um dos bancos da praça e sua volta encheu de pessoas, algumas a parabenizavam por ter se casado com o *bom senhor* e outras lhe levavam presentes e coisas excessivas para que provasse. Sakura agradecia todos com um lindo sorriso tímido e muitas horas corava por serem tão educados e lhe tratarem tão bem.

— Todos parecem ser tão felizes aqui. — Murmurou comendo um pouco de uma das carnes que um dos comerciantes havia lhe oferecido.

Ino sorriu enquanto segurava uma sacola com os pequenos presentes que Sakura havia ganhado. 

— A maioria de nós não tinha onde ficar e o nosso senhor nos deu isso, além de nos proteger contra invasores ele nos dá conforto e não nos cobra para viver além do que possamos pagar. Somos livres aqui.

Sakura olhou para o centro da praça e respirou fundo todos realmente pareciam tão bem e nenhum deles pareciam querer ir embora daquele lugar, eram felizes e dava para ver isso em seu jeito de olhar.

O sol começava a descer no céu, e com ele Ino a puxou com pressa para que não se atrasasse para a hora de jantar, entraram pelos portões de ferro e subiram em direção as portas principais. O grande salão já não tinha tantas pessoas andando rápido em seus afazeres e indo em direção aos seus aposentos Ino se despediu e seguiu para fora do castelo, Sakura sorriu doce para a mulher que não lhe tratava com maldade e a viu como uma amiga ali dentro.

Entrou em seu quarto e separou um dos leves vestidos brancos que estavam em seu armário, seguiu para o quarto de banho e finalmente podendo cuidar de si mesma sozinha encheu a banheira e se afundou naquela água quente. 

Por mais que o dia e as pessoas em volta lhe dissesse o quando aquele homem era bom, sua cabeça gritava desesperadamente que deveria ir embora, tudo isso não mudava o fato dele ter aceitado toda essa história de casamento arranjado.

Terminou de se lavar e saindo da água a pequena porta que fechava a sala de banho foi aberta, Kakashi entrou dentro do pequeno cômodo. 

— Sakura...

Ela apenas virou a cabeça em sua direção, ele estava paralizado na porta, sem entender o motivo dele estar com os olhos arregalados enquanto a olhava dos pés a cabeça. Sakura virou o restante do corpo em sua direção.

— Mas o que... — Disse Sakura, ele a mediu novamente.

— Se vista Sakura, antes que eu não responda por mim mesmo. — Disse se ausentando da porta.

Confusa se virou novamente e com o vento que havia entrado pela grande janela que tinha na sala de banho sentiu seu corpo gelar, seu rosto esquentou ao perceber que ele havia entrado na hora de seu banho sem se quer bater na porta. Sakura se enrolou rápido em uma das toalhas e depois de se secar vestiu seu vestido leve.

Poderia morrer de vergonha, mas segurou a barra de seu vestido e seguiu em direção as escadas, desceu devagar e o cheiro do jantar se fazia presente em todo o grande salão. 

Sakura atravessou ele e empurrou devagar as portas da sala de refeições, uma grande mesa se encontrava no centro daquela bela sala. Altos candelabros tomavam os quatro cantos da sala e velas em cima da mesa ajudavam a manter o cômodo aceso.

No fim da mesa sentado na ponta, ele permanecia quieto com o mesmo livro que carregava quando foi buscá-la na casa de seus pais. A mesa estava posta e os pratos junto com taças metálicas estavam colocadas apenas onde seu marido estava e ao seu lado na ponta da mesa.

Sakura andou em silêncio e se sentou ali, Kakashi levantou os olhos enquanto ela permanecia com a cabeça baixa.

— Levante a cabeça, Sakura. — Disse fechando o livro e colocando em cima da mesa. — Já lhe disse que jamais deve andar de cabeça baixa.

Sakura levantou sentindo seu rosto corar, não sabia o que lhe dizer e não queria deixar ele desconfortável como o que havia acabado de acontecer. 

— Me desculpe por aquilo, não achei que fosse entrar no quarto e como não bateu... — Tentou e o ouviu rir baixinho.

— Eu não achei que já estivesse voltado, — Disse a olhando docemente. — Mas tente não mostrar demais, sou homem e tenho meus limites e você é uma bela mulher, Sakura.

Deveria se parecer com um grande tomate, seu rosto esquentou como se pegasse fogo. 

— Fecharei a porta da próxima vez.

Ele sorriu e acenou. 

— Agora coma, há muitas coisas que tolero e ficar sem se alimentar não é uma delas.

Sakura comeu em silencio e ele voltou a se concentrar em seu pequeno livro, em meio aos próprios pensamentos viu que ele não tentou tocar em seu corpo mesmo estando completamente nua em sua frente, claro que isso não mudava o grande fato de tê-la esposado apenas para que aquela dívida fosse quitada.

Respirou fundo e terminando de comer ele fechou o livro e lhe deu a mão, Sakura pegou timidamente e seguiram para o grande salão. Lhe deu apoio para que subisse as escadas sem que tropeçasse na barra de seu vestido e a levou para o quarto. Se trocou e se deitou do outro lado da grande cama, Sakura foi para o lado que havia dormido na ultima noite e se deitou na ponta.

— Não precisa se esconder, já lhe disse que apenas tocarei em você quando quiser ser minha, Sakura. — Disse.

— Obrigada por não me tocar a força hoje.

— Não tenho prazer nisso, quero que se sinta em casa aqui e que esse casamento não seja um peso para você.

Ela se virou para olhar em seu rosto, ainda coberto podia ver a sinceridade em seus olhos mas sua cabeça o acusava constantemente e a trazia para a realidade de ter sido uma moeda de troca.  
Sakura acenou e apenas se virou novamente, ele se ajeitou do seu lado e se deixou levar no sono profundo. 

Mesmo não conseguindo deixar de pensar em como ele pôde ter aceitado essa união dessa forma, podia ver como era um homem bom com todos naquele lugar.

Seu plano permanecia em intacto, sairia dali antes que pudessem pega-la por não se entregar ao seu marido.


	5. Capítulo 5

Os candelabros estavam apagados, e as velas já haviam chegado ao fim e a luz do sol entrava pela janela. Sozinha em seu belo quarto acordou disposta a não fazer as vontades do seu querido marido, despertou assim que o ouviu bater a porta do quarto. Não daria a ele o gosto de estar debaixo de sua autoridade, sorriu perversa e dispensou Ino que bateu na sua porta alguns minutos depois. 

Escolheu um dos vestidos mais aberto e revelador que pôde encontrar em seu armário, estava cansada de ser tratada como uma mocinha inocente e subjugável. Seguiu para a pequena sala de banho ao lado de seus aposentos e lavou seu corpo demoradamente, impecável para si mesma, se secou e o colocou por cima de sua chemise.

Abriu as gavetas de sua penteadeira depois de sentar em sua frente e pegou um dos pingentes mais bonitos que havia ali, com formato em círculo a pequena joia azul escura era segurada por uma haste de ouro. Preso por um um fio que subia em um pequeno grampo para prender em sua cabeça.

Puxou seus cabelos prendendo apenas a parte de cima e deixando alguns fios soltos na parte da frente, completamente pronta, saiu de seu quarto com um bobo sorriso no rosto. Se sentia bonita e não estava se importando com nada além disso. 

Desceu as escadas e os trabalhadores a cumprimentou com uma pequena menção, Sakura sorriu docemente e seguiu para o grande corredor que ficava de frente as portas principais. Espaçoso, era iluminado por altos candelabros abertos e em cima de seu topo uma o fogo queimava baixo estalando hora ou outra, sem janelas eles traziam uma claridade quente ao comprido corredor. 

Sakura empurrou a primeira porta à direita e uma grande e aberta sala de descanso se mostrou para ela, ao lado direito, com uma grande estante cobrindo toda a parede os livros preenchiam os espaços das prateleiras. Uma grande janela descia do teto até a metade da parede livre e seguia com uma grande lareira ao seu lado, encantada, Sakura entrou no espaço. Candelabros e velas apagadas tomava as quinas das paredes e uma extensa escrivaninha com duas pequenas gavetas usavam o espaço livre da outra parede.

Seu centro era ocupado por um comprido divã, com adornos em ouro se esticava em estofado marrom em todo ele e em suas pontas apenas de enfeite tinham duas pequenas mesas que seguravam vasos floridos. 

Sakura saiu encarando o chão de pedra do espaço, tão bonito de se ver e fechou suas portas. Passou para mais à frente do corredor, a pequena porta rangia e em seu interior uma larga sala com grandes obras em tapeçaria, os detalhes das peças fez Sakura entrar hipnotizada no espaço. Talvez sua curiosidade fosse algo para que segurasse, mas o lugar que agora viveria por um certo determinado período de tempo era repleto de riquezas guardadas em suas salas de pedra. Entrou no espaço tocando suavemente nas obras presas numa alta madeira e nos grandes tapetes esticados sobre uma grande mesa, se perguntou internamente o motivos de não pendurarem coisas tão belas nas paredes. Parecida com a outra sala a janela descia do teto e parava no meio da parede, e dispunha dos mesmos candelabros da outra sala.

Com medo de ter entrado em uma sala cara, saiu mais rápido a fechando atrás de si. Talvez pudesse traçar seu pequeno plano enquanto visitava o castelo em seu precioso silêncio, sem estar acompanhada de qualquer um daquele lugar. 

Seguiu para a próxima sala que, com portas duplas dava acesso a mais uma sala ampla de descanso, com muitas cadeiras e um grande espaço tomado por tapete de pele. Saiu sem muito lhe interessar ali, seguiu para a próxima.

Sakura não conhecia nada daquele lugar mas como sua curiosidade conseguia fazê-la perambular sem nenhum rumo e olhar tudo o que podia, abriu uma   
das portas duplas do lado esquerdo do corredor. Com os olhos baixos o chão de pedra ganhou o tom de vermelho pelo lindo tapete decorado, mas até seus olhos se acostumarem com as botas que estavam paradas de frente para a extensa mesa retangular, de costas para a lareira apagada os olhos negros do homem que agora era denominado "seu marido" a olhava com surpresa. 

Não havia percebido que aquela ampla sala estava sendo usada para uma reunião, os homens a encaravam com certo "Q" em seus olhos. Kakashi mediu seu corpo e viu seu semblante mudar drasticamente, podia ver o brilho de raiva tomar seus olhos.

— Me perdoem, — Tentou sentindo seu rosto enrubescer tão forte que poderia ser confundida com uns dos tomates da cozinha. — Não queria ter atrapalhado os Senhores, irei me retirar, sinto muito.

Sakura puxou as portas com uma rapidez que jamais imaginou fazer. 

— Sakura. — Ouviu o som forte da voz de seu marido. — Me espere no quarto. 

O gelo percorreu seu sangue junto com um grande arrepio que subiu por sua espinha até o pescoço, Sakura acenou para ele enquanto o olhava entre a fresta que sobrou da porta antes de fecha-la. Sem se quer pensar em terminar sua visita a aquele grande castelo, correu desesperadamente pelo corredor em direção a escadas que levavam para os aposentos. Nunca viu aquele homem com esse brilho nos olhos e agora se arrependia amargamente por ter sido teimosa e tola em usar aquele tipo de vestimenta, subiu as escadas correndo enquanto segurava a barra da saia de seu vestido.

Fugir agora para longe do castelo poderia ser uma péssima ideia, talvez pudesse se esconder entre os compridos vestidos de seu armário. Entrou correndo em seus aposentos e fechou a porta atrás de si, o medo do que ele poderia lhe fazer era grande, já que para o mundo o marido podia fazer o que bem entendesse de sua mulher já que ela o pertencia.

Sakura tinha os pêlos de seu corpo eriçados e sentia seu corpo tremer levemente, se encostou no fundo do quarto próximo a janela, não demorou para que ela ouvisse passos pesados aumentarem em direção aos aposentos. Sabia que ele estava chegando e seu corpo tremia descontroladamente, a porta foi aberta com força do mesmo jeito que foi fechada pelo homem que a segurava. 

Ela o viu entrar tão rápido que não conseguiu se dar conta de como ele havia chegado em sua frente.

— Está querendo algo com esse tipo de vestimentas, Sakura? — Perguntou serio e tão perto do seu corpo que a fez ficar com falta de ar. — Está tentando testar minha paciência? — Ele passou o dedo sob seu pescoço em direção ao vale dos seus seios. — Eu já lhe disse que não a tocaria até que aceitasse ser minha por vontade própria, mas você dificulta as coisas assim. — Disse prendendo o dedo no decote de seu vestido.

Sakura tremeu e arfou, o medo tomava corta de seu corpo como nunca havia acontecido antes.

— Sabe que posso tomar seu corpo em qualquer parte desse castelo e ninguém irá me privar de fazer isso, já que você me pertence. — Falou próximo ao seu ouvido. — Ainda mais andando com vestimentas de noite de núpcias, Sakura. Sou paciente, mas ainda sou um homem e tenho desejos pelo seu corpo, não me faça ser como os outros homens. — Disse.

Kakashi soltou seu decote, rápido abaixou o tecido que escondia seu rosto e beijou seus lábios com rispidez e saiu do quarto a deixando completamente estática no lugar. Completamente arrependida de ter se vestido daquela forma, Sakura correu para o quarto de banho, arrancou aquela roupa que cobria seu corpo e entrou dentro da agua fria.

Não sabia como reagir e como se comportaria depois de ter tocado seus lábios daquela forma no íntimo do quarto, no casamento foi algo tão rápido que não havia se importado com o toque naquela situação. Foi um beijo casto demais apenas para selar a união deles na frente de todos os convidados.

Passou os dedos nos próprios lábios enquanto deixava a água fria relaxar seu corpo, a rispidez que usou para tomar seus lábios a assustou e não queria irrita-lo novamente. Sabia que abusou da própria sorte quando decidiu não ser prudente quanto as suas roupas, respirou fundo, talvez devesse ao menos se comportar enquanto deixava as coisas diminuírem o ritmo para que pudesse fugir com facilidade depois.


	6. Capítulo 6

Parecia que realmente estava tratando aquele homem como um grande mal feitor, em nenhum momento em que esteve em sua presença ele a forçou a qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse. Respirou fundo enquanto levantava de sua cama, depois do choque que levou ao ter seus lábios tocados rispidamente Sakura se enfiou debaixo de seus lençóis brancos até que a noite caísse, deixou com que seu marido pensasse que estava dormindo e em seguida deixou o sono tomar conta do seu ser. 

Agora estava deitada tão encolhida no seu lado da cama que parecia ser apenas mais um dos travesseiros que havia naquela grande cama, Kakashi havia saído logo depois de acordar já que bateram em sua porta dizendo que haviam invadido a vila e estavam com o intruso preso em alguma parte do castelo. 

Se levantou tão preguiçosa como podia, sua dama de companhia não havia dado o ar de sua graça e Sakura decidiu explorar o restante do castelo com certa moderação, além de tentar se manter o mais comportada possível.

Um lindo vestido azul claro de mangas curtas, seu decote era tão singelo que parecia ser apenas uma das camponesas do vila. Penteou seus cabelos e fez uma trança do topo de sua cabeça, passou alguns fios dourados por entre seus cabelos e o prendeu na ponta. Tentaria não fazer nada que a colocasse em problemas então decidiu conhecer um pouco mais do castelo e sua grandeza do lado de fora, desceu as escadas e atravessou o grande salão enquanto cumprimentava seus trabalhadores docemente e era retribuída com largos sorrisos.

Abriu as portas principais e uma lufada de ar com algumas gotas molharam seu rosto, não havia notado a garoa fina que caía. O branco da chuva fina tomava conta de toda a sua visão, mas desceu as escadas e pela beirada de pedra seguiu pelo lado direito do castelo. Correndo tentando não se molhar viu de longe um grande estábulo, Sakura sorriu satisfeita e seguiu em direção a aquele grande espaço feito em pedra e madeira. Uma grande quantidade de feno estava presa e amarrada como barris na entrada da pequena porteira, Sakura a empurrou fazendo o pequeno portão que ia até a sua cintura ranger. Vazio, os espaços que eram destinados ao cavalos estavam sem seus animais, provavelmente haviam usado os cavalos para poderem seguir até a entrada da vila, salva por um relinchar que vinha do fundo do espaço, o equino bufava chateado.

Sakura não contendo sua curiosidade seguiu devagar até a sua cerca, marrom com manchas brancas por todo o seu corpo o belo animal bufava e se erguia em suas patas traseiras com constância. Pegou um punhado do feno que permanecia seco e se aproximou devagar, seu pai tinha um cavalo até que precisou vendê-lo para ajudar a pagar as contas então sabia como ao menos se comportar nessa situação.

Se aproximou devagar e com carinho ofereceu o feno ao animal que demorou um tempo até que se acalmasse, Sakura aproveitou o momento e acariciou o animal que aceitou seu carinho por receber o feno de sua mão. Contente, buscou outro punhado, desde que havia se mudado para o castelo não havia se sentido feliz assim. 

— Não deveria andar pelo castelo em meio ao um ataque. — Ouviu da voz que vinha do fim daquele corredor que mantinha as cercas de cada animal separado.

— Não passei dos limites do castelo, logo voltarei para dentro não precisa se preocupar. — Disse ao homem que fumava encostado na madeira úmida da porteira

O cheiro forte de tabaco tomou suas narinas e com rapidez, o homem com cabelos presos para trás, tão pretos como a sombra que seus olhos tinham estava vestido como um dos guardas de seu marido, a mediu dos pés a cabeça e Sakura pôde ver quando a malícia tomou conta do brilho de seus olhos escuros.

— Vamos a levarei de volta para o castelo. — Disse indo em sua direção. — Não pode perambular por ai sem que te acompanhem. -Continuou enquanto segurou forte pelo seu braço apertando mais do que deveria.

— Ficarei um pouco mais com ele, me solte. — Pediu enquanto era arrastada ate a porteira.

— Deixe-me ficar um pouco mais, quero ficar com o animal.

— Ela disse que ficaria com a égua, Shikamaru. Solte-a. — A voz de seu marido soou forte fazendo com que aquele que a puxava parasse onde estava. — Ela tem liberdade para andar desacompanhada por qualquer lugar que queira dentro dos limites do castelo. A guarda do castelo voltou, agora pode voltar ao seu posto.

O homem a soltou e Sakura sem que pensasse correu em direção ao seu marido que, com o rosto coberto tentou disfarçar o pequeno sorriso que brotou em seu rosto. Ela o viu e aceitou rápido a mão que ele estendeu e com sua companhia, Kakashi a se virou a levando novamente para as portas principais do castelo. Debaixo da garoa fina se deixou ser levada em devagar e tentando esconder o leve rubor que teimou em aquecer seu rosto, permaneceu por todo o caminho olhado para o grande muro que se estendia até o alto.

Entraram pelas portas e sem que dissesse nada seguiu ainda segurando seu braço pelas escadas em direção aos aposentos, o sol estava se pondo e com toda a confusão e medo que sentiu se quer prestou atenção no tempo. Kakashi abriu as portas no quarto e deixou que entrasse em seguida, fechou a porta após entrar e seguiu para seu armário. Sakura se sentou na cama e ainda pensando que aquele homem poderia tê-la levado para qualquer outro lugar do castelo.

— O que a incomoda, Sakura. — Ele perguntou apoiando o corpo em uma das cômodas.

— Eu... — Sakura engoliu o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta, segurou o braço que ele havia apertado e respirou fundo.

Ele a examinou devagar e seguiu em sua direção, abaixou em sua frente e sem tocar em nada além de sua mão abaixou o tecido que mantinha seu rosto escondido. Sem que pudesse evitar, Sakura abriu os olhos como um estalo e o viu sorrir levemente no canto dos lábios.

— Não precisa ficar com medo, jamais deixarei com que te faça qualquer mal. Jamais me perdoaria se deixasse com que isso acontecesse.

Sakura apenas encarava a beleza que seu marido tanto escondia debaixo daquele tecido, com o seu pensamento maldoso imaginou diversas coisas que poderiam estar escondidas debaixo do que ele cismava em carregar ali. Imaginou ter tantas marcas e cicatrizes como a que cortava sua sobrancelha acinzentada e descia fazendo o mesmo corte por cima dos olhos, tendo seu fim próximo aos seus lábios e lhe dando apenas um sinal de nascença no canto esquerdo.

Enrubesceu tão rápido quando levantou os olhos e o viu examina-la na mesma intensidade, poderia jurar que a cor de seu rosto estava refletindo sob as paredes de seus aposentos. Ele tinha olhos negros e profundos mas eram tão doces quando olhava em sua direção que seria impossível algum dia imaginar que faria alguma maldade com ela.

Seu marido então depositou um breve beijo em sua mão e se levantou indo em direção a pequena sala de banho, ainda se sentindo uma tola por encara-lo daquela forma soltou o laço frontal que prendia seu vestido. Colocou uma de suas camisolas e se deitou novamente, o vapor saia por entre as frestas da porta e de onde estava deitada podia ver também as janelas que ainda mostrava a fina garoa caindo. 

Talvez não fosse realmente o monstro que ela teimou em pintar, mas ainda assim não o conhecia para ter a plena certeza de que era um ótimo homem em todos os seus sentidos. Quando seu pai partia rumo a uma das vilas que haviam aos arredores para vender os produtos que cultivavam, trazia histórias e coisas que via em suas viagens. Dizia como as moças que viviam com os lordes nos castelos eram sempre tratadas como apenas alguém inferior e como apenas um corpo para que pudessem se deleitar e carregar seus pequenos herdeiros, Sakura via nos lordes que seu pai descrevia, grandes porcos vestindo roupas reais e que gostavam de esbanjar dinheiro e um grande quarto com mulheres a sua disposição. 

Não viu isso ali e não era tratada como apenas um corpo para que carregasse o futuro de seu legado, a respeitou e não tocou em seu corpo em nenhum momento sem sua permissão. Intrigada suspirou, estava tão cansada das coisas que aconteceram em seu dia que acabou se deixando levar pelo sono, imaginando e pensando no homem que ainda permanecia dentro do quarto de banho, enquanto encarava a noite escura que garoava devagar.


	7. Capítulo 7

Não havia amanhecido ainda e o seu sono havia ido embora, levantou de seu lado da cama e seguiu para a janela. A garoa havia cessado e apenas o vento tomava conta da madrugada.

Sakura abriu apenas uma brecha e deixou o vento frio bater em seu rosto, mesmo depois dessa semana que se passou, seu agora denominado "marido", não havia tocado em seu corpo. Tentou achar alguma explicação para isso e nada aparecia. Poderia ser até verdade que ele era um bom homem e tudo o que dizem pode ser real, não sabia mais o que pensar e seu plano de fuga aos pouco se tornava um pouco mais distante.

Respirou fundo o vento frio que balançava seus cabelos soltos, o sol começou a lançar seus raios por entre o restante das nuvens e começou a clarear o vasto campo que se estendia até o horizonte.

Os babados de seu vestido balançavam devagar e tudo ali parecia ser apenas um sonho, vivia agora em um belo castelo e tinha os melhores vestidos. Cuidavam de sua vida como se fosse preciosa.

Ouviu um leve suspiro vindo da cama, Kakashi havia se mexido e virado de lado. Ela voltou a olhar para o horizonte enquanto o sol terminava de fazer seu trajeto para cima das montanhas.

— Está a muito tempo acordada?

Sakura olhou na direção da voz rouca, sem o costumeiro tecido que escondia seu rosto olhava em sua direção com os braços cruzados.

— Um pouco antes do sol nascer.

Ele a analisou por alguns minutos. — O que te aflige? — Perguntou antes de se ajeitar na cama. — Quer saber sobre alguma coisa?

Ele era calmo e lhe tratava bem mesmo fazendo algo que não o agradasse, pensativa, sentiu um certo receio em perguntar qualquer coisa que fosse.

— Qualquer coisa?

Ele sorriu levemente e se levantou, indo em direção a porta. — Sim, mas antes pedirei para que tragam nosso café aqui. Então poderei sanar as dúvidas de minha bela esposa.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar, o jeito que a tratava era tão deferente do que esperava. Kakashi chamou um dos trabalhadores que passavam pela porta, falou algo e a fechou voltando para o seu lado da cama.

— Estou pronto.

Sakura suspirou e pensou por um tempo. 

— O tecido que usa...?

Kakashi ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. 

— Apenas me acostumei, depois que ganhei a cicatriz em meu olho passei a usá-la além de preservar minha identidade em batalha.

Sakura acenou concordando. 

— Sua mãe?

Ele suspirou e se ajeitou na cama, enquanto cruzava os braços. 

— Morreu ao me dar a luz.

Sakura apenas se manteve alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto ele se levantava para atender a porta. Com uma grande bandeja, voltou para a cama e a colocou nos pés.

— Antes de continuarmos o que acha de vir para mais perto? — Perguntou sério. — Também não quero ter que ficar falando alto.

Sakura acenou em concordância e se levantou, enrubescida caminhou devagar e se sentou no mesmo lugar onde se acostumou a dormir. 

— Estava de acordo com esse casamento?

Ele suspirou e se acomodou pegando uma das xícaras. 

— Tanto quanto você. — Disse. — Mas seria hipocrisia minha dizer que não a desejei quando acompanhei meu pai até a casa de seus pais.

Sakura corou, e puxou os joelhos para o peito. Não imaginava que ele pudesse ter desejado de alguma forma essa união.

— Sua timidez é encantadora, Sakura. — Ele riu provavelmente de seu rosto que estava tão quente que poderia ser visto do outro lado do campo. — Seria um tolo em não admitir a grande beleza que possui, seu rubor tem me encantado desde quando a busquei, me admira não sido desposada antes. — Disse rindo enquanto tomava o líquido fumegante de sua xícara. — Mal posso esperar para quando decidir ser minha, e descobrir se o restante de sua pele também recebe esse lindo tom de suas bochechas.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e podia jurar que seu rosto explodiria em vermelho como um grande tomate. 

— Também riria se ao menos eu soubesse do que fala, já que nunca estive com homem algum.

Kakashi engoliu em seco e deixando seu sorriso morrer se ajeitou na cama. 

— Você é virgem, Sakura? — Ela apenas acenou puxando os lençóis para cima de seu corpo, tentando esconder um pouco de sua vergonha. — Não cheguei a imaginar isso, é tão bonita e encantadora que imaginei ter estado com outros antes de sermos prometidos.

Sakura se arrumou em seu lugar, agora seu "marido" sabia que era tão velha e ainda tão pura. A vergonha de ser ainda uma menina era demais para conseguir conter o rubor.

— Tem corpo de mulher e a inocência de uma menina. — O ouviu respirar fundo. — Quer dizer então que fui eu quem lhe deu seu primeiro beijo?

Sakura acenou, já não conseguir dizer qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele coçou a nuca, enquanto ela conseguia ver apenas por sua visão periférica.

— Eu sinto muito por isso, se eu soubesse não o teria feito dessa forma. — Disse, Sakura virou seu rosto para encara-lo e pôde ver a sinceridade em seus olhos negros. — Sei que não posso desfazer mas, posso tirar o gosto ruim que deixei em sua boca.

Ela apenas o encarou estática, Kakashi se aproximou devagar e segurou seu rosto delicadamente. Sakura queria sair dali e correr para longe de seu toque desesperadamente, mas seu corpo não a obedecia e seu toque era tão gentil que não conseguiu se mover. Ele era um homem extremamente bonito, sem seu tecido no rosto era impossível não encara-lo embasbacada. Suspirou diversas vezes enquanto ele se aproximava.

Devagar, Kakashi selou seus lábios delicadamente. Eram macios e se movia lentamente acariciando seus lábios, Sakura gritou arregalando os olhos com o susto, quando sentiu a língua dele tocar o vão de sua boca.

— Não tenha medo, jamais faria algo que a machucasse. Apenas abra a boca devagar.

Mesmo relutante ela voltou a fechar os olhos e abriu a boca devagar, Kakashi voltou a tomar seus lábios da mesma forma de antes e logo invadiu sua boca explorando os cantos mais profundos com seu beijo calmo. Sakura arfou sem conseguir conter seus impulsos, e relaxou o corpo deixando com que ele afagasse seu rosto enquanto a beijava devagar. Era tão bom e fazia seu corpo ganhar um calor jamais sentido, queria tocar nele e levantou a mão em direção aos seus cabelos acinzentados mas, receosa desistiu deixando a mão cair sobre a cama.

Kakashi segurou sua mão e a puxou para seus cabelos, Sakura suspirou quando sua mão mergulhou em seus fios claros, eram macios e adorou a textura deles em sua mão.

— Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, — Ele disse quebrando o beijo. — Se eu continuar é possível que eu não consiga parar.

— Me desculpe. — Sakura soltou antes que pudesse segurar, não queria testar seus limites mas aquela nova sensação era tão boa que não queria parar.

— Não se preocupe. — Disse antes de roubar um último beijo de seus lábios. — Não será o último beijo que roubarei de você, mas não a forçarei a nada. Mesmo tendo desejos pelo seu corpo quero que decida ser minha e que essa união seja boa para nós dois. — Disse se levantando. — Agora coma, não a quero doente além do mais, mostrarei o restante do castelo a você.

Ela acenou, enquanto ele se movimentava pelo quarto.

— Por que não consumou essa união na primeira noite? — Não queria perguntar, mas tinha o costume de expor tudo o que pensava sem se quer conseguir controlar.

Kakashi parou onde estava enquanto vestia seu casaco escuro. 

— Quero que essa união dê certo Sakura e força-la não me faria feliz, mas se isso te preocupa, tomarei seu corpo com todo prazer.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e puxou os lençóis ainda mais contra o corpo.

— Foi o que pensei. — Riu alto. — Termine de comer e se arrume.

Sakura devorou um dos pães que estavam ali, enquanto via seu agora marido olhar os vestidos de seu armário, não questionou sua escolha e vestiu o bonito vestido vermelho que ele havia escolhido.

— A cor do meu vestido no nosso casamento...

Ele a cortou, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama esperando que penteasse a extensão de seus cabelos rosados. — Perguntei para seu pai... — Disse simplesmente. — E assim pedi para que fizessem da sua cor favorita, sabia que seria difícil estar aqui e assim ao menos teria algo que gostasse daqui.

Olhando para o reflexo do homem que pensou em todos os detalhes para que se sentisse confortável naquele lugar, deixou escapar um sorriso enquanto terminava de prender seus cabelos em um coque ao lado de sua cabeça  
.  
Kakashi lhe entregou a mão e sem pensar muito aceitou e ele a apoiou em seu braço, desceram as escadas devagar e entrando no grande corredor passaram por algumas salas que Sakura ainda não tinha conhecido. De sala em sala ele apresentou todos os pequenos detalhes e ela quase não ouviu nenhum, seus olhos passeavam pelo rosto bonito e coberto daquele homens e hora ou outra desciam para ver a sombra de seus lábios se movendo.

Saíram do corredor e seguiram para as portas do outro lado do grande salão. Ele empurrou as portas e uma ampla cozinha se abriu, o calor do fogo chegou ao seu corpo. Panelas batiam e uma linda mulher loira gritava em meio a tanta bagunça.

Viu o homem ao seu lado sorrir, notando a presença dos dois na porta de sua cozinha ela bradou. 

— A que devo a honra de sua visita, Kakashi.

Sakura apenas observava em silêncio quase não prestando a atenção enquanto lembrava dos lábios macios de Kakashi, mesmo notando a intimidade que aquela bela mulher de grande busto tinha com o homem ao seu lado só conseguia pensar no sabor do beijo que ele havia lhe dado.

A mesma mulher que havia feito a união dos dois deixou as panelas no lugar e se aproximou com um dos panos em seu ombro.

— Apenas mostrando o restante do castelo para Sakura. — Disse e Sakura o olhava perdida vendo seus lábios mexerem devagar.

A mulher se encostou no balcão que dividia a cozinha e sorriu. 

— Muito bem, querida. Me faça um favor, não deixe esse homem se perder novamente. Fico irada quando ele volta de suas batalhas e não come se quer um pedaço de pão! Cuide bem dele!

Sakura estava corada tentando afastar os pensamentos sobre o beijo de mais cedo, mesmo assim apenas acenou concordando com o pedido daquela simpática mulher.  
Kakashi riu antes dela se desencostar do balcão. — Agora saiam da minha cozinha, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

Kakashi riu e puxou Sakura devagar a levando para dentro do corredor novamente, forte e rápido abriu a porta de uma das salas que Sakura havia conhecido sozinha no outro dia.

Usou a mesma força para fechá-la e puxou seu corpo para mais perto do que era considerado respeitoso.

— Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer, Sakura?

Talvez fosse difícil demais para ela dizer qualquer coisa que fosse enquanto ele estava tão perto de seu corpo, seus olhos traidores apenas fitavam seus lábios que se moviam tão graciosamente debaixo daquele — agora — odiado tecido.

— Passou a visita toda encarando minha máscara. — Disse puxando o tecido para baixo. — Quer algo de mim, Sakura?

Era como se fosse hipnotizada, via seus lábios mexerem e sorrir de lado mas não ouvia qualquer palavra. Kakashi sorriu e tocou seu rosto levemente, levantou um pouco mais seu queixo e tomou seus lábios novamente.

Com um pouco mais de pressa, invadiu sua boca com mais vontade enquanto segurava firme seu corpo no lugar.

Dessa vez deixou seus impulsos tomarem conta de seu corpo, afundou as mãos nos cabelos dele e se deixou ser empurrada até um dos móveis daquela sala. Foi erguida com facilidade e Kakashi se encaixou entre suas pernas, era tão bom, a sensação que tinha ao ser tocada daquela forma por ele que se deixou levar.

Kakashi apertava seu corpo com vontade fazendo pequenos suspiros escaparem de sua garganta, tomando seus lábios com volúpia tocou suas pernas um pouco abaixo da barra de sua saia. Devagar enquanto mal podia respirar, subia suas mãos pelos seus joelhos e levantava o tecido de sua saia.

Ignorou alguns dos alarmes que sua cabeça dava e as carícias nas suas pernas subiram para as coxas, tremeu levemente enquanto os polegares dele passavam pela parte interna de suas coxas. Não conseguia parar, os toques subiam cada vez mais até tão próximo de sua intimidade que fez seu corpo arrepiar.

Sakura o empurrou com força, sem estar completamente em si desceu do móvel e seguiu para a porta. Correu pelo grande corredor e atravessou o grande salão em direção as escadas, subiu desesperada até encontrar as portas do quarto que havia dormido na primeira noite. Entrou e a fechou atrás de si com o próprio corpo, afobada tentava recobrar o ar que se agora marido havia roubado de seus pulmões.

— Sakura , por favor não queria ter ultrapassado os seus limites. — Disse enquanto batia na porta. — Eu sinto muito, mas você parecia tão entregue que não pude conter minhas mãos.

Sakura não respondeu, permaneceu quieta e sem quase se mover.

— Sei que deve ser no seu tempo mas eu realmente não o fiz por mal. — Sakura precisava apenas de tempo e pensar nas coisas que aconteceram. — Ao menos desça para o jantar, sei que pode ser pedir demais mas meu pai estará presente e se não quer mostrar a ele que ainda não tomei o que me pertence, por favor apareça.

Sakura suspirou sentia medo do que poderia acontecer caso soubessem de seu casamento não consumado ainda. — Eu irei.

Ele apenas suspirou do outro lado da porta, ouviu seus passos se afastarem e assim Sakura se soltou das madeiras da porta, seguiu até a cama e deixou seu corpo cair sobre ela.  
Não viu como acontece mas o sono a tomou tão rápido e adormeceu do jeito que estava.


	8. Capítulo 8

As batidas na porta a fizeram resmungar, o sono ainda tomava conta de seu corpo. Seu inconsciente a forçava a se levantar mas seu corpo estava mole demais para obedecê-la. As batidas eram tão insistente que seu corpo se forçou a levantar dos lençóis macios daquela cama quente.

A voz feminina a chamava quase desesperadamente estava um tanto afoita, Sakura abriu o trinco e deixou com que a loira entrasse no quarto feito um furacão.

Resmungando alguma coisa sobre um tal jantar ela entrou direto na sala de banho encheu a banheira tão rápido quanto podia.

— Senhora Sakura, assim irá se atrasar! — Disse seguindo para o armário do quarto. — Meu senhor pediu para que cuidasse de suas roupas, já deve conhecer sua mania de não se atrasar para o jantar. — Disse colocando um lindo vestido em cima da cama.

Sakura suspirou e sem que pudesse evitar sentiu seu rosto corar com a lembrança do que havia acontecido mais cedo, já sabia que Ino não era uma pessoa má e jamais a apunhalaria pelas costas, queria ter alguém para desabafar.

— Por favor, pare de me chamar de senhora. — Começou. — Me faz sentir tão velha com todo esse tratamento. 

Ino se sentou ao seu lado na cama e a analisou devagar. 

— O que te incomoda? 

Sakura suspirou, 

— Nenhum homem nunca tocou em mim. 

Ino tombou a cabeça para o lado um tanto confusa com sua confissão. 

— Quer dizer que ainda não consumaram o casamento?

Ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto torcia os dedos em seu colo. 

— Ele nunca me forçou a nada mas me beijou hoje mais cedo e não sei como descer para o jantar sem que pareça um grande tomate.

A loira riu de seu constrangimento e segurou sua mão com delicadeza. -Não tem com o que se preocupar, ele jamais a forçaria a nada e como percebeu jamais a trataria como pouca coisa. Já pensou em lhe dar uma chance?

Talvez a bela mulher loira tivesse razão, ele não tinha lhe dado qualquer motivo para que desconfiasse de sua palavra. Sorriu agradecida para Ino que a puxou devagar para dentro do cômodo de banho, o vapor subia singelamente da banheira e havia separado alguns tipos de óleos para que ficasse tão perfumada quanto podia. Ino a ajudou a se despir e em seguida partiu para fora do cômodo, os barulhos de gavetas e portas sendo batidas fazia com que Sakura sorrisse com a grande habilidade em preparar uma moça para um jantar.

Respirando fundo, fechou os olhos enquanto a água quente fazia seu trabalho relaxando seu corpo devagar. Faria todo o possível para que seu sogro não percebesse o quão bom foi seu filho quando lhe deu tempo para decidir se seria dele, realmente não havia motivos que a fizesse fugir. Apenas uma ideia de que seria tratada como quase uma escrava por aquele que a desposou, tola pagou com a própria língua enquanto o homem que dormia ao seu lado a tratava tão dignamente que talvez fosse diferente de qualquer um dos que eram denominado lorde nas terras aos arredores.

Se enrolou numa das toalhas e com o belo vestido que Ino esticava na cama, desceria para convencer seu sogro que tudo estava em perfeitas condições naquela união, com todas as coisas boas que ele estava fazendo e fez por ela. Faria o mesmo por ele naquela noite.

Ino passou o vestido por sua cabeça e depois de ajeitar as mangas, puxou forte os laços de suas costas. Com agilidade a levou até a penteadeira e a sentou, seus cabelos foram trançados e passados por sua cabeça como uma linda coroa. Enfeitada com fios dourados, prendeu a ponta e quase pronta, Ino passou uma uma suave cor em seus labios.

— Se melhorar estraga, está perfeita! — Disse animada. — Agora vamos, melhor não se atrasar.

Sakura aceitou a mão que ela lhe entregava e desceram as escadas devagar. Seu vestido azul escuro quase brilhava por cima de sua pele clara, e fazia uma pequena combinação com os fios dourados que desciam pela bainha de seu vestido.

O cheiro de assado tomava conta do grande salão, parecia ser algo delicioso. Atravessaram e já próximo as portas podia ouvir o riso largo do grande homem que a deu para seu filho. Entrou devagar assim que Ino se afastou e com um sorriso doce caminhou para o lugar que havia sentado das outras vezes, ao lado de seu marido que, com seu pequeno livro sobre o rosto mantinha os olhos presos em sua leitura.

— Sogro, — Cumprimentou o homem com compridos cabelos brancos. — Marido. 

Seus olhares se encontraram e pode ver naquele abismo que tinha guardado, um brilho que ainda não tinha visto. Se sentou sendo observada pelos dois enquanto se alimentavam devagar, o assunto rodava em torno da invasão recém feita na vila e na segurança dos portões principais.

Sakura estava tão concentrada na sua ave assada que se assustou quando seu sogro bateu sua taça metálica na mesa.

Virando a atenção em sua direção o homem sorriu largo. 

— Espero que ela esteja fazendo você feliz meu filho, querida.

Kakashi sorriu enquanto provavelmente se tornava um dos vegetais vermelhos que estavam dispostos na mesa. 

— Mais do que imagina. — O ouviu responder enquanto tomava um grande gole do vinho que tinha em sua taça.

— Me diga, jovem. — Começou debruçando o corpo um pouco por cima da mesa. — Meu filho tem a mesma sede de batalha na cama? 

Kakashi riu. 

— Ela era tão inocente quanto uma menina, pai. — Sakura enrubesceu, estava tão constrangida que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Mas não entendia o motivo dele a proteger assim, já que havia fugido como uma criança de seu beijo.

— Então o presenteou duas vezes! — O homem riu alto.

Sakura abaixou os olhos, era impossivel ficar mais timida ou vermelha do que já estava. 

— Já basta, meu pai. Está deixando minha mulher constrangida.

Ele sorriu e mudou o assunto tão rápido como o havia começado, Sakura agradeceu internamente tomando outro gole. terminou sua refeição e deixou sua mão descansar em suas pernas, com um pequeno susto sentiu Kakashi tocar sua mão e a apertar levemente. Ela subiu os olhos e o encontrou examinando suas expressões, pôde ver seus olhos curvar provavelmente denunciando um breve sorriso.

— Irei me retirar, espero que não demore a voltar de sua próxima viagem.

— Não demorarei. — Disse se encostando na grande cadeira. — Me dê netos, filho.

Kakashi bufou revirando os olhos e Sakura sentiu seu rosto ferver, aceitou a mão que ele lhe entregou e a ajudou a se levantar. Salva novamente por ele de mais um grande constrangimento, deixou ser levada em direção as escadas. podia sentir ainda os resquícios de seu rubor que havia deixado a pele de seu rosto quente.

Não podia imaginar um homem tão bom quanto esse que segurava sua mão gentilmente, a levando para seus aposentos abriu a porta e a deixou entrar. Seguiu devagar ate a beirada da cama pensando em como teve sorte em não ser vendida a um forasteiro nojento já que seu pai foi capas de lhe dar a ele.

Era bom e gentil, nunca lhe tratou como um corpo para gerar seus herdeiros, talvez devesse ouvir o conselhos de sua dama de companhia e lhe dar uma chance.

Kakashi se aproximou de suas costas e como das outras vezes, sem tocar em seu corpo puxou o laço que prendia seu vestido. — Obrigado por ter aparecido. — Disse ajudando a puxar as mangas de seus braços. — E me perdoe por aquele velho abusado, ele não costuma ter filtro.

Sakura virou o corpo e lhe deu um sorriso doce, ele já estava sem seu costumeiro tecido no rosto e tinha também um leve sorriso em seus lábios. — Obrigada por não dizer que ainda não me tomou.

Não podia evitar olhar para seus lábios, mesmo não querendo sabia como era bom aquilo que havia ensinado a ela mais cedo e queria mais. Deixando seu rosto enrubescer juntou as mão na frente de seu corpo. — Posso lhe pedir algo?

Ele a olhou curioso e a virou para soltar o laço que prendia seu cabelo. —O que quiser.

Sakura respirou fundo enquanto ele tirava os fios dourados que enfeitavam sua trança, e seus fios caíram como cascata sob seus ombros. — Pode me dar mais daquilo que me deu mais cedo?

Ele a virou de frente para seu corpo, e analisou seu rosto minuciosamente e suspirou. — Se eu fizer isso, pode ser que eu não consiga parar. — Disse acariciando seu rosto delicadamente.

— Eu não me importo. — Disse enquanto se perdia no abismo de seus olhos.

Kakashi abraçou seu corpo devagar com a mão livre, e ainda segurando seu rosto com a outra selou seus lábios com os dele. Tão macios e leves, sentiu seu corpo esquentar quando a língua dele pediu acesso a sua boca singelamente. Sem pensar ela concedeu e ele invadiu sua boca explorando os cantos enquanto fazia uma dança gostosa com sua língua.

Sakura suspirou deixando seus braços tomarem vida própria e se afundarem nos fios acinzentados de sua cabeça. Adorava a textura macia de seus cabelos e sem saber muito bem o que fazia tentou copiar os mesmos movimentos que lhe mostrava, ele rosnou baixo e Sakura sentiu os pêlos de sua pele arrepiarem. Tudo era tão diferente e a sensação que sentia ao ter as mãos dele em seu corpo eram únicas.

Kakashi ergueu seu corpo e a levou até o meio da cama, e puxou para fora do corpo sua camisa de linho. Sakura se ajeitou mais para cima na cama e puxou a barra de sua camisola tentando esconder sua nudez.

— Sua timidez é encantadora, Sakura. — Disse subindo em cima da cama e se deitando sobre suas pernas. — Confia em mim? — Sakura sentiu seu corpo completamente quente e enquanto ele permanecia abraçado em suas pernas, acenou em concordância e ele sorriu de lado. 

Abaixando o rosto, seu marido subiu parte de sua chemise e com beijos lentos, sua pele formigava onde seus labios passavam. Devagar ele puxou o restante de sua camisola expondo sua intimidade, envergonhada sentiu seu rosto corar terrivelmente. Kakashi se pôs estre suas pernas e voltou a subir com seus beijos, eram tantas sensações que mal podia pensar. Sem aviso ele abriu um pouco mais de suas pernas se sem que pudesse esperar, sentiu sua língua quente invadir o lugar onde nenhum homem jamais havia tocado. Seu instinto foi tentar empurra-lo dali e fechar as pernas, mas ele as segurou firme no lugar enquanto usava sua boca ali onde se sentia tão sensível.

Algo se formou no fundo de sua garganta, assustada buscou seus olhos negros que entreabertos a olhava enquanto permanecia com sua doce tortura entre sua pernas. Não pode segurar, aquilo que ele estava fazendo com seu corpo não deixou conter um alto barulho que fugiu entre seus lábios. Seu marido pareceu aprovar aquele som e aumentou seu ataque que era tão bom, Sakura segurou firme em seus cabelos cinzas e se deixou levar pela deliciosa sensação que lhe proporcionava. Kakashi abandonou sua intimidade e subiu beijando seu corpo por onde passava, se ajeitou entre suas pernas e devagar o sentiu forçar sua entrada.

— Se acalme, jamais faria mal a você. Disse que confiava em mim, preciso que relaxe, será desconfortável no começo mas prometo que logo se sentirá bem. — Disse enquanto depositava alguns beijos pelo seu rosto.

Sakura acenou e deixou com que se movimentasse devagar, ele abraçou seu corpo com carinho e tomou seus lábios com calma. Se sentia incrivelmente bem e relaxou ainda mais seu corpo, Sakura abraçou seu pescoço e o sentiu entrar mais fundo em seu corpo. Uma fina dor tomou sua intimidade e com um pequeno grito se prendeu ainda mais forte no corpo dele, parado não se movia e o sentia pulsar dentro de seu corpo junto com a dor que a tomava ali.

— Não conseguirei me manter parado se continuar me apertando desse jeito, Sakura. — Ele riu com uma lufada de ar.

Sakura soltou o corpo enquanto a dor ia diminuindo, Kakashi voltou a se movimentar lentamente enquanto o resquício da dor se tornava algo bom. Tentou conter os sons que brotavam do fundo de sua garganta, mas eles teimavam em querer sair.

— Deixe-os sair, Sakura. — Disse enquanto aumentava o ritmo que entrava em seu corpo. — Deixe-me ouvir seus gemidos.

Sakura se segurou forte no corpo dele e deixou os os escaparem sem restrição, seu marido pareceu aprovar cada um deles e se prendeu ao seu corpo tomando seus lábios com vontade enquanto aumentava o ritmo de seus ataques.

Seu corpo apertou forte assustada buscou os olhos de seu marido que sorriu e lhe deu um beijo casto.

— Deixe vir, Sakura. — Disse rouco. — Me dê tudo o que tem.

Sakura deixou os sons escaparem e seu seu corpo tremeu, jamais havia sentido aquilo em toda a sua vida. Arqueou o corpo involuntariamente e seu marido rosnou em seu ouvido e entrou mais algumas vezes em seu interior ante de deixar o mesmo som rouco tomar sua garganta.

Se sentia extremamente mole e tão leve quanto os lençois que cobriam sua cama. Kakashi beijou seus labios e saiu devagar de sua intimidade, se deitou ao seu lado e a puxou para seu abraço. 

Estava cansada e o peito dele subia e descia pesadamente enquanto segurava seu corpo e acariciava seus fios rosados.

— Estamos casados, Sakura? — Perguntou e pode sentir o riso em sua voz.

— Acho que sim. — Disse mole, deixando ser embalada enquanto o sono e o cansaço tomava seu corpo.

Sentiu Kakashi depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e em seguida deixou o sono tomar conta de seu corpo, enquanto mergulhava no profundo de seu inconsciente.


End file.
